epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grinchnight14/Litteral Review: IceKingFan400 vs Jared S: The Squeakquel by SuperThingsOnCups
Here's another one. It's going to be long so make sure you have plenty of time to read the whole thing. Let's go! Lyrics IceKingFIceKingFan is back, on another track, gonna beat this hack, he’s a bunch of trash IceKingFan is back, on another track, gonna beat this hack, he’s a bunch of trash That's an ok start. Let's se where it goes from here. Just like my Halloween candy, there’s little chance for you to rap Or none at all, considering that candy can't fucking rap! What kind of line is that? I keep changing my YouTube name for no reason, I don’t give a crap Good for you. If you mess with me again, I’ll edit your ass in VideoStarApp In what? Can someone please tell me what that is? I’ll set fire to you, call me Fireboy, Just Lose for god sake That was lame. Verry lame. I’ll beat you as many times as the channels I make Hold up! You said you change your channel's name, not make a lot of channels! Which one do you do? Think before writing! Watch me own you, and I’ll write a song about it on my 3DS Is that even possible? I didn't know that game systoms were used to write music. Maybe that's why this verse isn't very good. I’ll beat you, and you’ll remember me for centuries, yes No he fucking won't! You'll both be dead by then. Go back to recording vids on your computer, I’ll be chilling with 10,000 subs I don't think you'll get 10,000 subs by making Just Dance videos. Just sayin. I’ll crunch you like Popchips, and slap your forehead up Lame! I’ll block you, I’ll report you, I’ll unsub you, ‘cause I’m so cool Why are you subed to someone you don't like? That makes no sence! You are not cool! So how about you get out of this rap fight, you fool Nothing like a good filler line to end a verse! Let's give the mic to the next rapper and see what torture awaites us! Jared S.: Dude, just shut the hell up like me for a second So far so good. Then again, that's how the last one started out so let's see where he goes from here. Simple simpson spitting samples that’ll leave this fatass flattened This is actually pretty good. You’re so large dude, it’s like I almost feel sorry for your mother Really? A fat joke. The last battle had enough. Your rhymes are more of a fail than your GeoffNCovers His what? I've got no idea what that is. Can someone tell me? It’s funny how you actually expected to get fame Stop with the fillers! Considering that your first rap battle was a cover to Airplanes! You mean the song by B.O.B.? That's not a rap battle, that's a song! Good dis though. You can’t beat me with your so called excuse for raps Fucking fillers! Come back and face me again when you lose 50 of your flabs Another fat joke? Really. You better stop like Lucas, you’re a doofus at making music That was pretty good. I’ll leave bruises on this foolish kid that chooses to be ruthless Well I guess that your verse couldn't be made of only good lines, because we've got yet another filler right here! Take a lesson from the best son, and like me, keep quiet That was another good one. I’ll suggest one more thing though; It’s called a diet Why did you end your verse with yet another fat joke? Mr.MapleSyrup: Now just remember kids, you’ll never get ahead Nothing like a good filler to start your verse. I don't have very high hopes for this verse. Mr.MapleSyrup here, you’re both brain dead Why not follo up a filler with another filler? Now you wanna try and dis either one of them? If I had a Canadian penny for everytime I saw an awful battle Then you would have nothing! You do know that Canadian pennys are no longer excepted anymore? Then Jared S would make me rich, and IKF’s just rattled! No he wouldn't make you rich! How is IKF rattled? Call me a try hard, but you know I’m winning this fight You're a try hard. Are you happy now? You’re nothing to me once the game starts, alright? Why did you decide to play a hockey game during your verse in a rap battle? It’s the end of the hockey game, Liam 2, Others 0, That's gotta be the quickest hockey game ever! You’re both fangirling like, “Matthew’s my hero!” That was pretty funny. On to the next one. PrimevalDK: I’d rather watch some Primeval than listen to your raps What is Primeval? I’m in the elite now so you three ain’t worth crap What is the elite? The lot of these rotten pricks can’t diss this scottish lord You wanna get to actually dissing them or just fill your verse with fillers? Down your arses with some haggis, roar rhymes like a dinosaur This verse has nothing but fillers. Fuck your battles as I rattle ye lasses, it ain’t no happy day Fuck your battles as I rattle ye lasses, it ain’t no happy day Fuck your verse! Diss someone already! I’m not fucking irish, you fucking cunt, just please go away You go away if you're not going to dis anyone. You won’t need no more maple syrup when I cut you like a maple tree It's about time you dis someone! That's not even a very good dis. OH SHIT, WHY DID I GET KICKED FROM THE ELITE? In the words of the Rap Critic, "It's because you suck.". well that was a waist of time. Michael: Yo B-Words! I'm going to go fifth That's a good reffrance. Put your death on Comedy Central after I win I'm not sure how you're going to do that but ok. I’m doing Jared S’s mom every second, every hour Is that even possible? Primeval will never get v-word, cuz his raps are sour That wasn't funny. Beating you was more fun than GTAAA!! It is? Does Michael like GTA? I got a nose even bigger than my popularitay I'm guessing that it's pretty small considering you have no rap battles uploaded on YouTube. Iceking, the fat king he over dosed on sausage willies! No more fat jokes! How fat is IKF anyways? Don't mess with me or I'll bring in my friend named Z! Good joke! Kennneth: Category:Blog posts